


Truth, lies and somewhere in between (rewrite)

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Good for Me Rewrite [7]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Her words were truer than his.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Good for Me Rewrite [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048444
Kudos: 6





	Truth, lies and somewhere in between (rewrite)

Madelyn sits behind her desk; paperwork fanned out over it. A cup of coffee in her hand. She seems relaxed, yet there is something wrong. He can sense in the way her eyes bore into his.

It is hard to breathe with her looking at him like that, but Homelander pushes through and tries to focus on Madelyn.

Why did you lie to me?" Madelyn asks, her head tilted slightly more in curiosity than anger. "About arriving too late to save, Anderson."

The way Madelyn speaks, calm and soft, she could be asking something like the weather outside. Homelander can't decide if it calms or unnerves him.

Homelander thinks about denying it but knows Madelyn wouldn't confront him without having proof. It wasn't her style.

"He wanted you," Homelander tells her as if it were a perfectly reasonable excuse to standby and watch someone burn to death. "Anderson was never going to cough up the money he promised until he got you".

He couldn't tell her that while he loved Vought as much as she did, not enough to let someone have her in their bed. The thought of it makes him want to tear at his skin until he's left holding flesh confetti. Even if he could force the words to come out of his mouth, she would disapprove of him being so open with a weakness.

"We both know if it came to it, I would have used Doppelganger. So what you mean is that you think I wanted him," Madelyn replies. Homelander shifts in discomfort under her gaze; her eyes tear away at his soul. "That I would willingly go to his bed because he was handsome and charming".

Homelander can't tell if she's amused or annoyed, angry or curious at this point. Her face is blank and unreadable. Madelyn only ever divulged what she wanted people to know. 

Madelyn's explanation for why he left Anderson to die held a lot more truth than he cared to admit.

"I'm the only one who knows that you choose not to save him. Stick with your story with everyone else," Madelyn tells him. He can't help himself from latching onto the hint of warmth in her voice. The same way a leech latches onto the skin. "His family have a lot of influence, and there is no need to make unnecessary enemies."

Homelander nods his head. He never intended for her to know the truth, let alone anyone else. "What if they find out the same way you did?".

"They won't," Madelyn answers. "Anderson was on the phone to me when you arrived to rescue him and then didn't. I heard everything. I've spent the last few days deciding what to do. Protect you or go to Mr Edgar and seeing how he wants to handle the situation".

Homelander feels a sense of smug pride that she picked him over Vought, but that quickly gets deflated when he hears her sigh. He hadn't meant to make life more difficult for her. And there is that pang of guilt that only she can make him feel hits him hard. 

"I have meetings this afternoon. I need to start preparing for them," Madelyn tells him. It's dismissing him without actually telling him to leave.


End file.
